theultimatecombofandomcom-20200213-history
Dante K Pender (7verse)
Dante K Pender is a human Super Hero known as the Thunderracer. He is also a founding member of the Significant Seven. Early Life and Career Dante was born in Chester, Pennsylvania. Later he and his family moved to Philadelphia, where he met his best friend Kent Drake. The two would embark on several adventures in their tween through teen years, eventually culminating in a full time partnership as Super Heroes. He would gain his powers during a thunder storm. When stray bolts of lightning struck his house, he absorbed the power surge and gained a connection to the elements no human had ever experienced before. With this new connection, he could dispel storms, as well as create them. He learned to use the wind to boost his speed, granting him limited super speed. Due to the nature of his powers, Dante would often help out in times of weather crisis, such as hurricanes, tornadoes, and other weather phenomenon. Because of this, weather based villains surfaced, such as the hydrokinetic Typhoon, the sandy Dust Devil, the blizzard starting Snowstorm, and the most dangerous one of them all, Doctor Meteor. In his first fight with Doctor Meteor, Dante and Kent (Who by now had become the hero Phillyman) met and teamed up with the International Justice League of Super-Acquaintances. At the end of the fight, deciding a permanent team was needed, Dante suggested shortening the name of the team, and eventually the Significant Seven was chosen. The Satellites When new super heroes began to emerge, Dante was among those to suggest expanding the team, and changing the name. After meeting the super heroine Ember (Alexis Murphy), Squidward finally agreed to starting a team of Satellite members, heroes who would keep their eyes and ears open, and alert the team when something big was happening. At times these members would be called in to intervene, sometimes alternating with an existing Seven member. Eventually the Significant Seven would change their name to the Elite Eight, and finally, the Heroes United. During this time, Dante and Kent were tasked with training and supervising the new recruits, such as the Time Twins, Statica, and the Horseland riders. Personality Dante is one of the few sane characters in the Seven, often disapproving of the antics of its other members. He is an imaginative thinker, and is an expert at reading people, a skill that's useful when interrogating villains. His best friend is Kent Drake, with whom he spends almost all of his off-duty time with. Teresa Williams (Statica), and Neil and Emily Parker are other close friends of his. Spongebob and Patrick are also considered to be best friends of him and Kent. Powers and Abilities * Weather Manipulation: As the Thunderracer, Dante feels a special connection to the elements. In his early career, his greatest feats of power were dispelling and creating tornadoes as strong as F-5. Later on, his powers proved to be useful against planetary and solar storms. When Doctor Meteor attempted to recreate the Red Spot on Earth, only Dante and fellow hero Rewrite could stop him. * Super Speed: By creating blasts of wind that concentrate to boost his speed, Thunderracer can run up to Mach 2. * Lightning Blasts: A form of electrokinesis, Dante can fire blasts of lightning bolt energy from his hands. Category:Super Hero Category:Good Guy Category:Significant Seven Member Category:Speedster Category:Weather Manipulator Category:7verse